Nicotine has been proposed to have a number of pharmacological effects. See, for example, Pullan et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 330:811-815 (1994). Certain of those effects can be related to effects upon neurotransmitter release. Release of acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin and glutamate upon administration of nicotine has been reported (Rowell et al., J. Neurochem. 43:1593 (1984); Rapier et al., J. Neurochem. 50:1123 (1988); Sandor et al., Brain Res. 567:313 (1991) and Vizi, Br. J. Pharmacol. 47:765 (1973); Hall et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 21:1829 (1972); Hery et al., Arch. Int. Pharmacodyn. Ther. 296:91 (1977); and Toth et al., Neurochem Res. 17:265 (1992)). Confirmatory reports and additional recent studies have included the modulation in the Central Nervous System (CNS) of glutamate, nitric oxide, GABA, takykinins, cytokines and peptides (reviewed in Brioni et al., Adv. Pharmacol. 37:153 (1997)). In addition, nicotine reportedly potentiates the pharmacological behavior of certain pharmaceutical compositions used to treat certain disorders. See, for example, Sanberg et al., Pharmacol. Biochem. & Behavior 46:303 (1993); Harsing et al., J. Neurochem. 59:48 (1993) and Hughes, Proceedings from Intl. Symp. Nic. S40 (1994). Furthermore, the neuroprotective effects of nicotine have been proposed, see, for example, Sjak-shie et al., Brain Res. 624:295 (1993). Various other beneficial pharmacological effects have also been proposed. See, for example, Decina et al., Biol. Psychiatry 28:502 (1990); Wagner et al., Pharmacopsychiatry 21:301 (1988); Pomerleau et al., Addictive Behaviors 9:265 (1984); Onaivi et al., Life Sci. 54(3):193 (1994); Tripathi et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 221:91 (1982) and Hamon, Trends in Pharmacol. Res. 15:36 (1994).
Various compounds that target nAChRs have been reported as being useful for treating a wide variety of conditions and disorders. See, for example, Williams et al., DN&P 7(4):205 (1994); Arneric et al., CNS Drug Rev. 1(1):1 (1995); Arneric et al., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 5(1):79 (1996); Bencherif et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 279:1413 (1996); Lippiello et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 279:1422 (1996); Damaj et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 291:390 (1999); Chiari et al., Anesthesiology 91:1447 (1999); Lavand'homme and Eisenbach, Anesthesiology 91:1455 (1999); Holladay et al., J. Med. Chem. 40(28): 4169 (1997); Bannon et al., Science 279: 77 (1998); PCT WO 94/08992, PCT WO 96/31475, PCT WO 96/40682, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,140 to Bencherif et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,919 to Dull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,231 to Smith et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,041 to Cosford et al. Nicotinic compounds are reported as being particularly useful for treating a wide variety of CNS disorders. Indeed, a wide variety of nicotinic compounds have been reported to have therapeutic properties. See, for example, Bencherif and Schmitt, Current Drug Targets: CNS and Neurological Disorders 1(4): 349-357 (2002), Levin and Rezvani, Current Drug Targets: CNS and Neurological Disorders 1(4): 423-431 (2002), O'Neill, et al., Current Drug Targets: CNS and Neurological Disorders 1(4): 399-411 (2002), U.S. Pat. No. 5,1871,166 to Kikuchi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,601 to Cignarella, PCT WO 99/21834 and PCT WO 97/40049, UK Patent Application GB 2295387 and European Patent Application 297,858.
CNS disorders are a type of neurological disorder. CNS disorders can be drug induced; can be attributed to genetic predisposition, infection or trauma; or can be of unknown etiology. CNS disorders comprise neuropsychiatric disorders, neurological diseases and mental illnesses, and include neurodegenerative diseases, behavioral disorders, cognitive disorders and cognitive affective disorders. There are several CNS disorders whose clinical manifestations have been attributed to CNS dysfunction (i.e., disorders resulting from inappropriate levels of neurotransmitter release, inappropriate properties of neurotransmitter receptors, and/or inappropriate interaction between neurotransmitters and neurotransmitter receptors). Several CNS disorders can be attributed to a deficiency of acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine and/or serotonin. Relatively common CNS disorders include pre-senile dementia (early-onset Alzheimer's disease), senile dementia (dementia of the Alzheimer's type), micro-infarct dementia, AIDS-related dementia, vascular dementia, Creutzfeld-Jakob disease, Pick's disease, Parkinsonism including Parkinson's disease, Lewy body dementia, progressive supranuclear palsy, Huntington's chorea, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, epilepsy, mania, attention deficit disorder, anxiety, dyslexia, schizophrenia, depression, obsessive-compulsive disorders and Tourette's syndrome.
There exist subtypes of nAChRs in both the central and peripheral nervous systems, but the distribution of subtypes is heterogeneous. For instance, the subtypes which are predominant in vertebrate brain are α4β2, α7, and α3β2, whereas those which predominate at the autonomic ganglia are α3β4 and those of neuromuscular junction are α1β1δγ and α1β1δε (see for instance Dwoskin et al., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 10: 1561 (2000) and Schmitt and Bencherif, Annual Reports in Med. Chem. 35: 41 (2000)). A limitation of some nicotinic compounds is that they elicit various undesirable pharmacological effects because of their interaction with nAChRs in peripheral tissues (for example, by stimulating muscle and ganglionic nAChR subtypes). It would be desirable to have compounds, compositions and methods for preventing and/or treating various conditions or disorders (e.g., CNS disorders), including alleviating the symptoms of these disorders, where the compounds exhibit nicotinic pharmacology with a beneficial effect on the CNS nAChRs (e.g., upon the functioning of the CNS), but without significant associated effects on the peripheral nAChRs (compounds specific for CNS nAChRs). It would further be highly desirable to provide compounds, compositions and methods that affect CNS function without significantly affecting those receptor subtypes which have the potential to induce undesirable side effects (e.g., appreciable activity at cardiovascular and skeletal muscle sites). The present invention provides such compounds, compositions and methods.